The Secret life of a Princess
by livelaughloveandread
Summary: Annabeth is a princess in hiding and this an account of her life. Join characters of the Percy Jackson world in this alternate universe tale as they discover family, friendship and love. Please read and review. Trust me the story is so much more awesome than the cheesy title and summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is my first fanfic so please no flames or mean reviews. Like I always say, if you don't like it don't read it ok. So without further ado my story...**_

_**Chapter one: A Sneak Peek of My Life **_

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase-Athens or Anna Chase. I think you should know a few thing about me. I hate being interrupted and I'm deathly afraid of spiders. I love the color grey and Oh! I'm a princess. Yeah, kinda cliché but very interesting. I should probably explain, see I'm the crown princess of Athens,which is a very wealthy country, so I'm next in line for the throne. I'm in hiding because my parents wanted me to learn humility and honor and blah blah, honestly I'm not complaining cause royalty always gets treated weirdly. Anyway only certain people know about my true identity and the press doesn't know my personal detail but they do know I exist. I'm an MIA, the term for royalty in hiding and I'm not the first but I am one of the most popular because my Country is well-known and I'm next in line. My identity is to be revealed to the press one month from now. I live with my brother Malcolm in a mansion in New York. He is just a prince but he left the throne for me even though he is seven years older than me. So I probably explain how this whole "hiding ' thing works. My friend Bianca Di'Angelo started a business when she was 12. She was a princess and gave the crown up to become a fashion designer. All other designers hate her guts because she became so successful at 13. She also started the RPP (Royal Protection Program) for the world's royal families so they can live in peace. When I was 12, Bianca hid me and she was 15 at that time. That was 4 years ago, I will turn 16 in one months time which is when I will have my birthday ball and am required to have a date (Gee Thanks, Mom!). I was sent to live with Malcolm who is the same age as Bianca and attend Goode Academy. A diplomatic school for geniuses, royalty and rich jerks. Technically, Anna Chase is a countess of Athens. But still, this school is filled with jerks who think the world revolves around them just because their mommies or daddies are loaded. I do have friends here because there are some people who are really cool. There are 4 MIA's here counting me, two which I knew about and one I found out recently. Thalia Grace and Piper McLean of Olympus came with me and are the same age as me. The other MIA is none other than Prince Perseus Jackson the Second from Atlantis. He is another one of the famous MIA's since he's a crown prince like me. This is how he found out about my identity.

_Flashback _

_We were going through monthly updates. All MIA's have communication jewelry that transmits a signal every month so we can report to an RPP official that we're okay. Mine is my dad's old college ring since it's a keepsake of my mom and I'm not likely to lose it. I have to report to Bianca every 18th of every month at 11pm So about 2 months ago I went to the hidden gazebo which is basically a gazebo hidden behind a bunch of trees in the Great Lawn. I made it at 11 o'clock exactly on time. My ring projected a holograph as usual and Bianca appeared "Hey Annie!" I growled since I hate to be called Annie. "You know I hate to be called that" "But I love it, so how are you?" I talked about the school year so far. "So are you ok, no infiltrations?" "Nope" I said popping the 'p' "Well you only have 3 months to go. So how's Malcolm?" she said blushing. It's sickening sometimes to live with the fact that Bianca and Malcolm are dating. "Good, You know you two should really get married that way I can live by myself" "Please, he probably isn't planning on proposing" she said disappointingly. "I'm sure he is" I was because Malcolm was planning on proposing on my ball. "Anyway I-" I was interrupted by the sound of a foot stepping on a branch. "Great it's 11:30 bye" Bianca said. The hologram was cut off so I climbed a tree to see who was it. Once up in the tree I heard Bianca's voice "Hey Perce" she sounded so nervous. "Anna get down here and Bianca explain what's going on" a deep voice commanded. I got down to see that it was Percy from my English class. He was a really cool guy and we were friends. _Great an infiltration_ I thought. "How about you explain what you're doing here" "Well I saw you run out the door while I was getting water and so I followed you." he smiled at me before continuing "besides you were up hiding in a tree not me." I punched him in the arm but I was grinning "Right so if you guys are done..." Bianca interrupted and we both turned to her blushing. " Princess Annabeth Chase-Athens meet Prince Perseus Jackson the Second" she finished. "WHAT?!" we both said at the same time. " I just thought she was an infiltration" he said. "Gods, you think so highly of me" I muttered. He looked at me"No! I didn't mean it it- Uh um" He looked cute when confused, his eyebrows get all scrunched together. I laughed and he smiled. " Ahem!" Bianca interrupted again " if you guys are done we have to discuss this understand?" We both nodded. "Don't screw up my operations kay!" and the hologram dissolved. "Great discussion" I muttered. "Okay so don't say anything about my identity and I won't say anything about yours" I turned to leave when Percy grabbed my arm and said "Maybe we should hang out" _

_End of Flashback _

That was 2 months ago and since then me and Percy have become best friends. He encouraged me to go by the name Annabeth again and start taking architecture which is now my favorite subject and pastime. But lately I kinda want to be more than friends but I don't know how to say it. Maybe I'll ask him to be my date. Anyway, the press just released 2 pieces of info that concern me. The first is that they released the place were my birthday ball is taking place which is Madison Square Garden and they released that I go to Goode. Guys are going crazy, asking every girl they think is the princess to the ball. I've been asked a couple of times but said no or that I'm going with someone else. I'm waiting for Percy to ask me but so far nothing. The second is that Prince Luke Castellan is coming to Goode. He's a world-class monarch and the most eligible bachelor in the royal world. The girls have gone crazy, he's coming next week but I'm worried. Luke and I were best friends and we've exchanged letters over the years but he's gotten so busy with royal life, we haven't talked in 5 months. The real problem is the last letter that I sent had a picture of me. I know, really stupid of me, but I think (more like hope) that he won't find me in a school this big or that he'll ruin things between me and Percy.

_**AN: Read and Review, yours truly livelaughloveandread**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second Chapter is here, if anyone is reading this story please either review, follow the story or follow me. **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN the Characters, ONLY plot**

**_Chapter Two: My Best Friend Always Has My Back _**

I came to English class which is the last class of the day for me. The teacher's name is Mr. Brunner, he pushes us really hard as if he knows that someday we'll do great things. Me and Percy have this class together and it's my favorite cause we both have a lot of fun together. Percy has a wild imagination and sometimes we pretend to be demi gods, I'm the daughter of Athena and he's the son of Poseidon. (Which is really our parent's names) Anyway, I came to class that day after hearing the news. I sat down next to Percy like usual but I must have looked sick or something because I got a note from Percy saying

YOU OK?

I wrote_ back: Yeah I'm fine_

WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT

_It's a long story _

I GOT TIME

_i'm kinda nervous_

ABOUT YOUR B-DAY

_yeah_ (I'll take whatever excuse I could get and I was nervous about my birthday)

DON'T BE YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT PRINCESS

_but what if everyone tries to be my friends just for an exclusive look at royalty _(Its true, and I actually really was worried about this stuff)

IF THEY DO THEY'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME AND I'LL ALWAYS TREAT YOU LIKE THE EGGHEAD YOU ARE

I laughed a little because if anybody could cheer me up like this it was Percy. I wrote back: _Fish Face_

OWL HEAD

_Kelp Head_

_SMART ASS _

_Seaweed Brain _

WISE GIRL

I looked up and giggled and he laughed a little because talking to each other was calming and relieving. I guess that's why we're such good friends. So I wrote back:

_Want to meet at Rockefeller Center near that skateboarding shop._

I'LL BRING CHINESE

_Great : )_

I looked up and smiled at Percy and he smiled back. God, I could stay like this forever but suddenly an annoying voice screeched "Mr. Brunner, Annabeth and Percy are passing notes" That would get us into trouble at any other class but Brunner let us talk as long as we didn't make any noise. That voice belonged to Drew Tanaka, she honestly thinks she's royalty but she's only an heiress from New Jersey whose great Aunt died and left her all her money. She's as dumb as I am smart (which is saying something considering that I am really smart) Drew hates my guts because my best friend is her crush and she see's me as competition. Anyway she smirked at me and I smirked back because Mr. Brunner said "Ms. Tanaka, I believe that I have stressed the fact that all communication must be quiet to be valid. You however cannot burst out in the middle of class." He wrote a detention slip for her. She started yelling "It is sooo not fair . Just because she's a miserable little nerd doesn't mean I have to be punished" I was about to say something when Mr. Brunner shot me a look. She slammed the door and as soon as she was gone everyone started whispering about Drew and how she hates me and why would anyone hate me I'm nice. I think winked at me as he walked back to his desk. I took a sheet of paper and wrote back to Percy:

_I know who really likes Drew_

WHO?!

_You, you've had a crush on her forever_

I laughed at his disgusted face because it's pretty hilarious. He wrote back:

YEAH, THAT'LL HAPPEN AS SOON AS I AGREE TO A 24 HOUR AIRPLANE FLIGHT AND YOU EAT A SPIDER.

When Mr. Brunner wasn't looking I punched Percy in the arm hard because I hate those little things, it's like every sp-sp-spider is out to get me. While Seaweed Brain was laughing his butt off I wrote back:

_Whatever soooo not funny, we still on for tonight?_

WOULDN'T MISS IT FOR THE WORLD :)

The bell rang so I headed for the bus lot. I got home and I changed out of my uniform. I was about to leave when Malcolm said "where are you going?"

"oh, just Rockefeller Center" I tried to sound totally casual. It didn't work.

"Meeting Percy" he smirked as I blushed. I suddenly thought of something

"So as long as we're talking how about I tell mom that you and Bianca had the house to yourselves the other night?" now it was my turn to smirk.

"Have fun sis and if you come back even a minute after 9 o'clock I'm going to the police." he wasn't kidding

"kay" I said and then I walked out the door. I was used to Malcolm being over protective but at least he isn't like Nico, Bianca's little brother. When Bianca and Malcolm first started dating he threaten him with burning his innards with Greek Fire is he ever even as so much as made Bianca upset. Which was hilarious since Nico is my age. Anyway, me and Percy only meet in three places since Percy is a 'die hard New Yorker" and doesn't want me to get lost in a big city like this. I then told him that he only lived here for what 3 years and he shut right up. The Places are Rockafeller Center because Percy loves skateboards, Grand Central Station because Sweet on America is there and we love their candy and finally Central Park. Percy was sitting in a bench right outside the shop with two containers of Chinese. We ate and just talked for a little while. It was always comfortable and normal around Percy it was as if his very presence calmed me even when I'm at my worst. We finished eating and walked to Central Park. See Percy has made it his life goal to teach me how to skateboard. "As soon as you learn how to ride one of these I'll die a hero" he usually said. To tell you the truth I'm actually pretty good, you see it's all about angles and simple physics. Me and him usually ride together and race each other. It was getting dark but it was only 8 o'clock so Percy got out a blanket and we sat together on this huge hill. The stars were out tonight so I started to teach him about the constellations. He seemed genuinely interested even though academics wasn't his strong suit but he could surprise you since deductive reasoning is his thing. When I finished there was a pause until he said:

"what was all that about today?"

"what, Drew, you know that she would love to have my head on a spike."

"No, I mean what you said about the whole princess thing. Are you that worried about it?"

"I don't know maybe. Aren't you ever worried about your future as the leader of a whole country"

"Yeah but it's different for me "

"How?"

"Because I'm not a genius wise girl. I don't think you should be afraid because if I had to pick anyone to lead my country, it be you" I was smiling like an idiot when he added " besides no one would dare defy you even I'm not that insane" I was still smiling like an idiot but mostly cause I smacked his head. "ouch" he laughed " I wish you'd talk your feelings out instead of giving me a bruise"

I fake pouted "but what's the fun in that"

"well you just gave me a concussion so your gonna get it" he said with a smile

My eyes widened in realization "Perseus Jackson-" but I was cut off since he started tickling me. "Aaaagh! Percy! Stoooop!" I said between giggles. He stopped only to check his watch. "It's 8:45 I better get you home before that bother of yours kill me"

"Yeah well 15 minutes isn't enough to get to my house and I'm not as fast as you" I said feeling couldn't use our skateboards since it would be hard to see and the path to my house was kinda steep. If stupid Seaweed Brain hadn't tickled me we wouldn't be in this mess. I know Malcolm wouldn't hurt me because I'm his little sister but that excuse doesn't really help Percy. I could see that Percy was trying to come up with a plan.

"I got it, if I run we could make it!"

"there's a flaw in your plan since I don't run as fast as you and wait what are you doing?" He had his blanket packed in his book bag along with our skateboards. He was approaching me with a sly smile on his face. I started to run but like I said he was freakishly fast. He easily picked me up and draped me over his shoulder. "Percy put me down!" "Chill Annabeth, I'll get us there in 5 minutes tops" He started to run across the streets of New York. We received some weird looks and some amused chuckles, after all this is New York a boy carrying a girl is not that weird. We got to my house and Percy put me down. I smacked his arm as soon as I was down. "Oww, that's the Your Welcome I get" he said. "no this is" and I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek. He enveloped me in a lingering hug before going. He whispered in my ear "You'll do great" and then vanished. Before I fell asleep I remember thinking that if Seaweed Brain believes in me I owe it to him to believe in myself.

_**Aaaaaaand CUT! Remember that if your reading this and like it please hit review or follow. THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLES! LUV, **_

_**Live. Life. Love. And Read.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hey guys! Wassup! So fan fiction can let me know how many views my story has without disclosing who they are. So I just wanted to say thanks to the guys and gals reading my story and ask you to please review or follow if you like what you read and also a shout out to my first reviewer (I'll try to update sooner!) and to my first followers. Know that I am not a really touchy feely person but thanks. So without further ado... My story**_

* * *

_**Chapter ****3: An old (ex)friend comes to town**_

The next day I was called to the main office. Percy was sitting there already and he was really tense. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I kept thinking about what happen last night and how he gave me this confidence that I realized I couldn't achieve on my own. The secretary arrived she said "Hello , recommended you and Mr. Jackson to show Mr. Castellan around the school" That's when I noticed who was sitting next to Percy. Same blond hair and blue eyes just as I remembered. I felt myself tense up and I saw in Luke's face that he recognized me but Percy noticed and gave him an icy glare. "Yeah sure, come on" Luke nodded and he got up. As we walked to out the door I mouthed _Thank You _at Percy and he stopped glaring at Luke. We walked for about three seconds when Luke grabbed my arm and said "Excuse us" to Percy. Percy looked ready to punch Luke but I said "It's Ok" and was dragged off. We ran till we reached the library that's when Luke started talking "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in Timbuktu! At least that's what you told me last time I checked. I thought we didn't lie to each other and why are your so chummy with Jackson all of a sudden! I thought I warned you about him" I flashed back to a letter that Luke sent that started this whole fight.

_I was coming home from school and I found a letter from Luke waiting for me, like so many before I treasured it. Luke told me of his travels as part of his training to take the throne. He was in Atlantis trying to negotiate trade with Perseus Jackson the heir to the Atlantean throne. He wasn't exactly nice to him he said " this dude is so stiff and proper, I wish you could see him Annie he literally is the most jerkiest person ever met. I mean he doesn't know how to have fun. I tried to take him to the beach or the club to pick up some chicks but he said I was here for business so I should act as such." And then he went on about this Atlantean girl named Keto that he met at a dance club. I thought that's it he wrote a letter about one chick and this guy who's taking this whole royal thing seriously. He didn't even ask how I've been after what 3 weeks, it's like he didn't even care. I wrote back: Dear Luke, Perseus is taking his responsibilities seriously while you are not. I don't who you are anymore because honestly you use to ask me all the time how was I and what was I doing and you use to talk about books and your family or your friends but now I'm lucky if you even tell me what the weather is like. You don't send a letter for almost a month and when you do it's to complain. You've let this whole royalty thing get out of hand but you better fix it or else no one will want to be your friend. Frankly I don't think I want to be your friend either." The day after I sent the letter he responded saying that he didn't want to be friends with a stick in the mud smart ass like me. I didn't reply but I almost cried,my brother asked me from time and time what was wrong. I never told him but I always had to remind myself that I did the right thing._

That was 4 months ago, Percy came to school he became my best friend and I forgot all about Luke. At that moment I decided that I was going to keep playing my part as long as I could. I would not let Luke get the satisfaction of knowing my secret. I knew that Luke will find out eventually though someone else but I was determined that someone wasn't gonna be me. "I don't know what you're talking about Luke!" I yanked my arm back. "Yes you do, cut the crap Annabeth!" he said with rage. Luke was used to getting what he wants. "As far as I'm concerned, I've never met you before today. And right now you're not off to a good first impression so let's get back to the tour before I get mad-" "Why are you acting like this?!" he yelled. I kicked him in the shin hard, one: because he was getting dangerously close and two: It's fun! "Like I said dude you don't know me so rule number one: never interrupt me and rule number two: do not disrespect my personal space" I said with a death glare. He cowered in fear and was still on the floor rubbing his ankle. He got up and limped a little but just grumbled "My bad". When we got back, Percy was leaning against a wall obviously bored. I took his arm and laced it around mine. We started walking not even caring that Luke was fuming right behind us. I started speaking in Greek which we are both fluent on and I know Luke never bothered to learn it.

"How do you know Luke?" he asked me.

"Childhood friend" I said. He scowled and I laughed.

"Are you jealous seaweed brain?" I asked

"No it's just... He's a douche ok" he said

"look I know about the whole visit to Antlatis thing, he sent me a letter once and you're right he is a douche" I said

He was smiling now, " Did wise girl just say that I'm right?!" I have him a half-hearted glare. I started laughing. "Look we'll finish the tour and we'll never have to see him again ok"

"Sounds good to me." He said

I showed Luke around the school and showed him where our classes are. Thankfully we only have one class with him which is Drama. We also have lunch with him. He didn't say a word, just nodded once in a while. Percy didn't say much either, but he never let go of my hand and I didn't either. When we finished it was time for fifth period. We didn't realize we were holding hands until we were almost at the door. We looked down and blushed, we let go and went in. On my way to the bus lot, I don't know how or why but to this day it makes me smile and blush just thinking about it, Percy grabbed my arm gently and kissed me on the cheek. He was gone the next second and how I wished he would have stayed so I could have reacted. I would do something tomorrow I would have a plan for tomorrow but little did I know that nothing would go as planned.

* * *

**And Cut! Wrap it up and see what we got. So guys from now on I going to sign out as Lisa so please Read, Review or Follow!**

**love **

**- Lisa**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: What up you awesome fanfiction people! I want to thank my awesome new followers and my new reviewers. You guys rock! So the following chapter is kinda long and if you guys have any questions you guys just ask me in a review or PM me. Also I want to say Thank You to my viewers and if you guys could click that review or follow button so I can know you guys like what you read. Love ya awesome nerds. **_

_**Now on with the story...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: So not my plan but liking the results~Part One**_

So the next day, I decided to talk to Percy but he sent me a text saying that he was stuck at a Swim Team meeting so he'll talk to me on our way to fourth period. That was after lunch so I knew some of the guys were stuck there with him. Our group is made up of both guys and girls. The girls are Piper and Thalia from Olympus, Reyna from Rome, Hazel from Elysium and Katie from Gardenia. The boys are Grover from Gardenia and Percy's right hand man, Nico (Bianca and Hazel's brother), Frank and Jason (Thalia's bro) from Rome, and Travis Connor and Leo from Greece. Thalia and Piper are both MIA's from Olympus since half the kingdom is Zeus's who is Thalia's dad and the other half is Aphrodite's who is Piper's mom. Hera, Zeus's wife, was infertile so Zeus fell in love with a TV starlet named Ashley and had two kids. Hera took Thalia in and groomed her to be the next queen. Thalia has long spiky black hair like her mom and striking blue eyes just like her brother and dad. Piper, being the daughter of Aphrodite is extremely beautiful with brown hair and as Jason puts it, kaleidoscope eyes that change depending on her mood. But she's not a girly girl and is very down to earth. Reyna's mom is attorney general of Rome so it's an understatement to say that Reyna is hard-core. She has black hair and eyes and radiates power. Katie's mom is an ecologist and Katie is pretty much an eco-maniac, she has forest green eyes and brown hair. She's really easy-going except for Travis who always pranks her. Hazel has golden eyes and curly brown hair, she's Bianca and Nico's sister. She's royal and so is Nico but they're not MIA's and they don't know about the RPP either. They just know that Malcolm is dating Bianca and that I'm his little sis. Grover and Percy got really close when Percy came to our school, they're inseparable. Grover has curly brown hair and eyes and has a girlfriend named Jupiter back in Gardenia. Jason was born in Rome when Ashley and Zeus met there while she was making a movie. Hera was enraged when she found out about Jason and Thalia but she still needed an heir so she chose Thalia. Jason only knows that Thalia is an MIA and he still see's her and his Dad but lives with his mom during summer break and him and Thalia live together during the school year. He has a major crush on Piper but is scared to admit it since him and Reyna admitted that she liked him a few months back but he rejected her. Nico looks like he could be Bianca's twin if not for the age difference. Same black hair and eyes. Nico is kinda weird because sometimes he can be so serious and reserved and other times he is super hyper and loves to play pranks on us. He and Thalia have a love-hate relationship, sometimes the only person that they can talk to is each other and other times Thalia is screaming for bloody murder while Nico is running away yelling like a little girl. Nico is up next for the throne but he's not sure whether he should give it to Hazel or not. Frank is once of the nicest guys there is, he's a little clumsy and kinda shy. He's bulky with close cropped brown hair and brown eyes. He's nice to everyone especially to Hazel. But Nico is over-protective around them so as a result poor Frank is afraid to tell Hazel he likes her. Once, Nico glared at the guy so hard for putting his hand on Hazel's shoulder in chemistry class that Frank tripped on a wire and broke a bunch of beakers that created a huge explosion and school was evacuated for the day. Thalia beat the crap out of Nico that day but the boy is so dense that he still acts that way around them despite everyone's constant glares and smacks to his head. Travis and Connor Stoll are our master pranksters and the go to guys for fake passes, ID's and once fake passports. Like Bianca and Nico, the look exactly alike but Travis is a couple of inches taller (which is our only way of telling them apart) and a year older, they both have shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. Their dad has a trading business but I'm pretty sure he has a little thieving business on the side since we visited the Stolls and none of us came back with our wallets. Thieving and Pranking must run in the family. Leo, gods none of us know what to do with him, he's really hyper and impulsive. He has a look that makes the teachers stick him in the front and say "don't even think about it". Leo is an amazing craftsman and hacker, one time he built a mini helicopter out of pipe cleaners and rubber bands it flew for 10 minutes till it hit the teachers head. And Another time he reprogrammed the Times Square billboard to say "All the ladies love Leo". His dad has a repair company and the Stolls are teaching him in the ways of pranking which has all of us scared for our life. He follows Reyna around all the time though. Then there's Percy, he's tall and really cute but don't you dare tell him I said that, with messy black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes. Percy is usually easy-going and really funny unless you mess with his friends and family. But sometimes he can be so obtuse, he doesn't realize things that are right in front of him like hints that people drop. Yet he can be really smart and notices things that I don't even see.

Anyway as I was saying I was eating lunch with the girls. I knew that all the guys would be stuck at swim practice except for Nico, the Stolls and Leo. Trust me, all of those boys couldn't attack me at the same time and live. So I'm guessing their setting up a big prank right now. All of the sudden I noticed that Thalia was glaring at me with her arms crossed. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Well Annie, you haven't told us the details of your meeting with Luke" she smirked.

"Oh no! not you guys too! Seriously, that girl Lou Ellen kept asking me about Luke during Math. And Clarisse threatened to rip my arm off if I didn't give her details during Gym."_ It was totally true, since yesterday I've been bombarded with Luke-related questions. I mean seriously people get a life!_

"Well it's not everyday you get to meet a prince, especially a rich one" Katie reasoned.

_Well you're sitting with royalty right now_ I thought and maybe wanted to yell. Instead I just said "Honestly guys I just don't see the big deal, he's just a guy".

"Who's just a guy?" a deep voice asked. I turned around and saw that I was facing none other that Luke._ Well, speak of the devil._

"Nobody, what are you doing here?"_ I mean seriously! I was kind of hoping that he'd keep his distance._

"Well, I thought we could eat lunch together Anna..." he smirked at that name. Before I could tell him to take a hike off a short cliff, Thalia spoke. "Sure right Annabeth" her tone made it clear that it wasn't a question. Luke sat down as I glared at him, I smiled a little because he cowered at my glare.

"So, how are you enjoying Goode your majesty" Reyna said as an attempt to release the tension.

"Oh no need to call me that, just Luke is fine"_ I could tell he kinda liked it_ "It's been just wonderful thanks to Anna and the other guy Peter" Luke smiled.

"Percy" I muttered as Luke snapped his head at me "His name is Percy" I said angrily.

"I guess I'm sorry again, you know I've been apologizing a lot lately_ well it's like I hardly know you!" _Ok now I was mad because Luke was obviously implying that he already knows me therefore saying that a lot more went on yesterday that I care to say. _You wanna play games then let's play games_

"That's cause you don't know me Luke, I just met you" he smirked thinking that I gave him the answer he was looking for but there was more "If you really knew me, you would know that I can drop kick anybody who makes implications about me and i don't hang out with spoiled little boys no matter how rich they are. In fact I bet your mommy sent you here so you could learn how to use that rotten contaminated thing you call a brain, idiot" The whole cafeteria was quiet as Luke and me stared each other down. I could tell I provoked him because I knew that Luke always gets what he wants and right now he wants me.

"Just so you know sweetheart" he spat at me " I don't hang out with smart asses like you, haven't you heard blondes are suppose to be dumb."

I stood up and was about to kick him where the sun does not shine when someone put his hand around my waist. " You seriously need to learn some manners dude. First lesson: You don't insult girls" i looked up to see that it was Percy standing in my way of committing second degree murder. I smiled at him and then turned to glare at Luke. "Especially if said girl can kick your ass" I growled. The whole cafeteria was whispering and I could hear things like _Saw that one coming, Knew he was a jerk_ and my absolute favorite_ If Annabeth doesn't kick his butt I will. _I just realized that the whole cafeteria had heard what an axe wound Luke really was. He realized it too and tried to save face "Whatever Jackson, I was just having a conversation with the lovely lady"_ Yeah right the whole cafeteria heard you prick! _" And I was wondering if she would like to have dinner with me?" He smiled hopefully at me and if it wasn't for the insults I could have sworn it was the old Luke. Percy's grip on my waist tighten and I knew what to do. "Sorry Luke" I stood on my toes and kissed Percy's cheek and turned around to face Luke's angry face " but I'm taken" with that I dragged us out of the cafeteria.

_**And... Cut! Awesomeness, sorry guys for the long wait but I'll try to update on Monday. You guys are awesome and totally the reason why I love writing. Keep hitting that review button Kay guys. **_

_**Love ya **_

_**~ Lisa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys, you guys probably want to kill me right now for saying that I was gonna update Monday but I had issues with my computer trust me that is the last time it will happen. I know I have to step up my writing game and trust me I will. So I want to say thanks to**__** Hazel Daughter of Hades**__** for her shout out in her story and for her support and also thanks to reviewers**__** daughterofwisdomandwater, Cupcake girl282, DuneCat, and daughterofpercabeth12188.**__** You guys rock and are totally the reason of why I love to write. So drumroll please...Really Nobody! *sigh* my story**_

_**Chapter Five: New Beginnings and Terrifying Surprises **_

We still had half an hour before next period so I pulled Percy into The Secret Garden. Let me explain, The Secret Garden is just a big white bench next to two walls of roses but it's behind the trees were we both discovered the truth about each other. After everything that happen I guess I should explain what happened that day too right.

_Flashback _

_"Maybe we should hang out" He said with such an innocent smile that it took all my power to jerk my arm back. _

_"Look it's Ok, you really don't have to this. I can pretend I never even met you" I thought he was being nice but I really didn't need the charity especially at that time since my mom was grilling me about bringing a date to the 's like she cared more about my reputation than the fact that I had to learn how to rule a whole country in less than 3 months. __His eyes flashed with sadness but I thought it was my imagination._

_ I turned around to keep walking even though there were only trees. I stumbled on a rock and tripped, real smooth Annabeth , that's when i realized someone had caught me before I fell into the a puddle of mud. __I saw Percy's green eyes and was just sucked in them that I wasn't paying attention till he said "Look it so beautiful"_

_I turned my head at the direction he was looking at and I saw it. It was a gazebo with a porch swing and two walls of roses. There was a fountain next to it and it was easily hidden beneath the foliage of the pine trees that were common in the Great Lawn. The sun hit it just right so that there was enough light to see yet it was a bit dim even in broad daylight. It had an air of abandonment like it hadn't been used in years. _

_I was always amazed at Goode because I knew the history behind the architecture. Originally, Goode had been a mansion for an élite family all the way from France. However the son, Henry Bourgeois, had fallen for a lowly maid, Danielle, and both eloped. His parents had disowned him and he and his bride lived on the streets till the day his father died and he inherited the mansion His wife had opened his eyes to how the other half lived and he had expanded the mansion into an academy for whoever wishes to learn. That's why Goode Academy welcomes anyone around the world but it's still for the rich. The place is Victorian architecture that resembles an old British palace and it was rumored that when he expanded it he had added a Garden just for his wife. I thought it was demolished but apparently some of it is left. _

_I sat on the swing and looked around me not caring one bit about being late or missing something important during class. I was just blown away by the ambiance in this one tiny spot. How had he felt? I wondered. Knowing all of this depended on his shoulders? I freaked when Percy sat next to me, I thought he'd be gone by now. " Look, I get that you want to go away and pretend this didn't happen but-" he sighed like he couldn't figure out to say. "It's just kinda cool that I'm not the only one is... uh well,you know, that and you must know how it feels keeping a big secret about what you really are just so people will deal with you for who you are?" _

_The last part sounded like he was trying to understand himself, I understood though. " Yeah, I know what you mean. My dad use to tell me that to keep a secret bottled up. You have to let it out sometimes" _

_He smiled. " Then of course my mom would try whack him with a frying pan" I said. He laughed which was a site to see, it was like when you decorate a christmas tree, it would look fine but when you turn on the lights it changes in front of into something magical. _

_"You have a violent sense of humor, funny, but violent" as if to prove his point, I hit him in the arm. _

_He winced, oops. "Sorry" I said trying not to laugh. _

_"you don't sound very sorry, but you're just gonna have to make it up to me" he was smirking as I raised an eyebrow. _

_"How?" _

_"By eating lunch with ma and my friends." I frowned at the thought because Percy only ate lunch with boys. To this gesture he said "And you can bring your girls"_

_I thought about it for a second as he looked at me with pleading eyes and I thought any guy who goes trough this much trouble to be my friend at least deserves a chance. "Yeah sure, I'd love to"_

_He looked relived,"So see ya at lunch" _

_"Yeah see ya at lunch"_

_End Of Flashback _

I was thinking about this because I guess that's when I realized that we've come far since then. We haven't known each other for long yet Percy knows me like the palm of his hand and vice-versa. We care about each other and I can't imagine not being friends. We sat on the swing like usual which is my head in his shoulder and his arm around my shoulder. We sat like this when we were alone and if Thalia or Nico or any of the others would catch us like this. Ugh, I really don't want to think about it.

"Thanks for saving me back there" I started. I knew I would have probably lost my temper if Percy hadn't held me back.

"No problem, I knew you would have hurt that jerk bad if I hadn't stepped in" See what I mean, I hate it when someone insults me and I usually can't take it. Percy on the other hand can take whatever anyone can dish out but when it comes to his friends... Well let's just say I wouldn't place any bets against him.

"Why were you there? I mean, I thought you had a team meeting"

"I did, but it wasn't really important" Now I knew he was lying because about it being important because he had a little pride in his voice.

"What was it about, Seaweed Brain?"

"Just swim team captain, Annabeth." He sounded like he wanted to change the subject.

" Oh God, You got it didn't you?" He nodded, I turned around to give him a huge hug. "Percy that's huge!"

"Yeah well, I mean with all that happen I really didn't care."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that douche kept insulting you and trust me the only sane part of my body was my arm. The rest just wanted to jump him" He sounded really mad.

"Look, it's sweet that you care but he isn't worth getting suspended for, besides he thinks we're together right"

"Would you though?"

"Would I what"

"Uhh, um g-g-go out with um me?" he stuttered and sounded scared but was smiling slightly.

That caught me by surprise. Did I like Percy? Yes, a definite yes. But I was scared and then I realized that he was scared too but he had enough courage to talk about it and it made me smile.

Unfortunately, he noticed. "You're laughing at me" He complained

"I am not!" but I was still smiling.

"You are so not making this easy" but he was smiling to and leaning in.

That's when I laughed, I put my arm around his neck and suddenly knew exactly what to say. " I am never, _ever _going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it" And I leaned in to fill the gap between us. When I kissed his, I felt like nothing mattered, just us and nothing more.

Apparently I was right because when we pulled back it was because of the 5th period bell. That meant we've been here for fourth period and half of third.

"So, Ms. Chase would you do the honor of letting this Seaweed Brain of escorting you to class?"

" Actually, I would love it if said Seaweed Brain would escort me to my birthday party too." I said giggling

"Annabeth, are you serious?" he said smiling really wide.

" Yep, haven't you learned by now? Things are not gonna so simple for you" I got up and walked.

As we walked hand in hand, Something must have clicked in Percy's brain. "Annabeth would you be my girlfriend?"

"No, I just kissed you for no apparent reason. Of Course I'll be you'll girlfriend!" I kissed him again and he spined me around like they do in movies.

"I just wanted to make sure" he said as he put me down. I laughed and we continued walking.

When we reached the door he kissed me in my cheek and said " One more for the road"

"You do know that we have 5th block together right?"

"Yep, I knew that" I laughed

"Sure you did Percy" And we went in.

As soon as we sat down, an annoyingly high-pitched voice said "Hey sweetie" It was none other than Her Royal Drama Queen, Drew. She ran her fingers up and down Percy's arm. "you want to do something tonight sweetie. My parents are totally out-of-town and I am totally yours." I got a little ticked off but I knew Drew and she usually did this.

But Percy apparently did care since he said " Sorry Drew" and turned around and faced me "but I'm taken" and planted a slight kiss on my cheek. Drew looked ready to explode.

"Why her? she's plain and you'll just get bored with her! I SWEAR-"

But Mr. Brunner walked in right there. "Good MOrning class, Ms. Tanaka what are you doing out of your seat?"

"Um, well you see Mr. Brunner I-"

"Save it Ms. Tanaka, I could hear you yell all the way from the hallway. Now why don't you go yell in the principals office"

I was laughing at her red face as she ran off. We started on the assignment for today when suddenly I got a note.

**You Ok? **I turned around to see Percy looking wide-eye and innocent.

I thought about my reply for a moment and realized that what Drew said was still on my mind. Am I really boring? Plain? _Yeah, fine just peachy._

**I hate it when u use sarcasm **

_Why? _

**Because it means something really is wrong but, you don't wanna tell me**

_Fine, This may sound weird but what Drew said is still on my mind._

He took the time to reply and fumed as he passed me the note. Some stuff was underlined and some was scratched out but not very well. **You're wrong it's not weird to think that, it's stupid! How could you think you're plain and boring! I mean you're really smart and awesome (and pretty) **that part was scratched out. **Even when you do things the hard way and I'm stuck with you. If she knew who you really are, she'd bow down and say we're not worthy. (If anything you shouldn't wanna go out with me) **That part was scratched out too but my heart suddenly felt heavy.

I found myself writing this:_ Percy, I wanna thump you now because of two things. One: When you scratch something it's because you don't want the other person to see it and take the time two scratch it well and Two: ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE KELP FILLED MINE?! How could you think that I shouldn't be going out with you. We haven't even had a date yet! You are loyal and kind and are always so annoyingly calm and its only annoying to me because I can't be calm like you. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. _

As soon as he finished reading the note, he quickly placed quick sweet kiss on my lips. Luckily, Mr. Brunner was immersed in a novel but the class obviously saw because there were _Awwws _and _Oooohs _and a few _Lucky _from both guys and girls. I blushed a deep red and continued with the assignment. The bell rang and we walked hand in hand talking about our first date in which Percy promised me it was gonna be a surprise. We got on our separate busses and I just remember feeling so happy, not expecting what happened next.

* * *

_**Ok I really am sorry for the really late update! I promise I am not one of those authors that leaves you guys hanging! My computer deleted my File and then the stupid thing wouldn't turn on. Then I had to write two essays about a book I had to read. I will try to update soon! you guys just keep on reading!**_

_**~ Lisa**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Heyyyyy Guys! Wats up? Thanks to you awesome reviewers and followers who like this story. Let's get down to business, I am currently doing a joint story with an awesome rockstar named Natan Amian Hamead Rock, it's going to be be published right now so I'm hoping you guys would read it *crossing my fingers* also, I will hopefully update another chapter for this story tomorrow because I don't want to leave you guys hanging, you'll see what I mean later **_

_**Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer **_

_**Rick Riordan (whom I hate for sending Percabeth down to Tartarus) owns the characters, Me own Plot**_

* * *

**_Chapter Six: My mother hates my guts_**

On the way home I was thinking about that first lunch we all had together, it sort of had a domino effect on all of our friends...

_Flashback _

_Percy's table was in the middle of the cafeteria and was huge, he was sitting with the Males. Everyone called them that because they where sort of a mix between well, everything : jocks, eco-maniacs, pranksters, emo, and normal people. All of the other guys just went with their clique but I guess that what I liked about Percy's friends, they didn't let a label tie them down. Anyway, I was at the lunch line and Percy waved at me, i blushed and smiled back. The girls were right behind me, when we got our food I walked straight to where Percy was sitting. I ignored the weird looks thrown my way, along with quite a few glares. _

_" Annie, what are you doing?" Thalia whispered-hissed. _

_"Nothing" And I kept on walking and sat down. _

_"Glad you could make it Annabeth" Percy beamed. _

_"It was a walk across the cafeteria not Timbuktu." I rolled my eyes at him but smiled. _

_The girls were still a little tense but I motioned for them to sit down. They rolled their eyes in perfect sinc, but at least they sat down. The Males just came from their line and sat down too. _

_"Percy, who are these lovely and slightly scary ladies" Nico Di Angelo asked. _

_"Aww that's so sweet, He thinks we're scary" Thalia cooed _

_"Wow, awesome shirt Green Day rocks!" Nico practically yelled._

_"Well, Boulevard of Broken Dreams is practically my life" She smiled._

_"Back to the topic at hand" Travis Stoll started_

_"How come you guys are sitting here?" Connor Stoll finished._

_"Ouch Thing One and Thing Two, what you don't want us here?" Katie smirked_

_"No, it's just ah well uh" Travis started to babble as Katie smirked but if you focused you could see a faint pink blush._

_"Look guys, I invited Annabeth to lunch and she brought her friends is it really that big of a deal" Percy interrupted_

_"Those wittle Perwcy want some quality time with the smart girl" Leo Valdez said._

_"Oh cool it Valdez" Reyna snarled_

_"hey I call them as I sees them" Leo saied not the least bit scared_

_Reyna looked both impressed and annoyed that a boy withstood her iron glare_

_"Why don't we introduce ourselves" I didn't want Reyna to murder yet another boy "this is Thalia, Piper, Katie, Reyna and Hazel" I said. _

_"This is Grover, Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo, Connor and Travis." Percy said._

_"Is this gonna be a regular thing?" Jason Grace asked_

_"If you want we could go." Piper said looking a little hurt._

_"No no, I meant wow your eyes are amaizing." Jason blurted out. "Wow smooth bro" Thalia chuckled._

_"No, I'm serious, they were chocolate brown one second and now they're sky blue" Jason added._

_"Thanks, I like your eyes too. They're lightning blue" Piper said somewhat shyly._

_"Lightning blue?" _

_"Yeah, they look electrafiying" she said the last word really hushed that I barely heard her but by the looks of it Jason heard because he smiled really really wide. _

_"why don't we eat. I love the cafetiria's burgers" Hazel said. _

_"Really, most girls I know hate junk food." Frank commented waiving a cookie in the air. _

_"Well I-" she snatched Frank's cookie " love it" she took a bite and laughed. _

_"Good thing I bought 2 " _

_"yeah, the sis loves junk food" Nico hugged Hazel's shoulders while glaring at Frank. He fell back into the floor. _

_"Oh my Gosh! Are you ok?" Hazel got up and helped Frank. _

_"Yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy" Frank blushed and he and Hazel started chatting switch each other._

_"You're an idiot" Thalia said as she smacked Nico's head._

_"owwiee" Nico cried out_

_"You're lucky your funny" Thalia laughed_

_"isn't it You're lucky you're cute " Nico smirked and Thalia blushed and scoffed "Please, you wish". They started talking about the Green Day concert this Friday, Nico had scored two tickets front row but had no one to go with so he invited Thalia. She punched him on the arm which is practically a hug for Thalia. _

_" Speaking of Green Day, there's a Maroon 5 concert I've been dying to see!" Jason said. _

_" I have two tickets to that, want to go" Piper said suddenly, Reyna looked a little miffed since she loved Maroon 5 just as much as Piper and she wanted to go with her. _

_"Seriously, that be awesome. What time do I pick you up?" _

_"Around 7 so we can walk around downtown"_

_"You like to walk around the city too?" Piper nodded eagerly and then they started talking about who knows what. _

_Reyna looked like steam would come out of her ears any second now,everyone knows that she and Jason went to summer camp together last year and she's liked him ever since, everyone that is except for Piper because Jason has always had a thing for Piper and Piper for Jason. Poor Piper is blind to her competition, and I've tried to make Reyna see sense but she's still hung up on him. _

_"Hey you ok?" Leo asked Reyna poking her on the arm. Leo was practically asking for his funeral. But Reyna did the unexpecked. _

_" Something was going on but I'm fine" She smiled a little at Leo and All the girls should be in shock but they weren't paying attention. _

_Katie was giving the Stolls pointers on a prank for her sister Miranda, I heard chocolate Easter bunnies somewhere in that conversation. _

_Thalia and Nico where listening to something on Thalia's phone. _

_Piper and Jason were lost talking about random things they liked. _

_And I had absolutely no idea what Frank and Hazel were doing but whatever it was, it involved a lot of giggling on Hazel's part. _

_By the time I looked back towards Reyna and Leo, he was showing her how to build a catapult with spoons. She used it to fire grapes at him. _

_The only ones not talking were me and Percy cause even Grover was texting some girl named Juniper. _

_"I knew they'd all get along" Percy smirked. _

_"Please, I did too. Your head is just full of kelp" _

_"Is that so, well aren't you a wise guy" _

_"Correction, I'm a girl" I smirked_

_He was dumbfounded for a moment, then he snapped and said "Then you're a Wise Girl" _

_"Well you're a seaweed brain" _

_"Great, I can't come up with a good come-back" he muttered. "But I can bug you for the rest of your life"_

_"oh no!" I said faked scared_

_"oh yes! I shall poke you and throw paper airplanes at you! Mwhahaha!" He said in a fake villain accent. _

_"Can you bother me today cause my brother is going out today so I was going riding at Quintus Ranch and I need some company?" _

_"Sure I'd love to!" he beamed and then stuttered "I mean uh yeah sure that's cool" _

_"Awesome, You'll love my horse Guido." _

_"Oh, he's you're horse" _

_"yeah why?" _

_"Because Blackjack and Guido are really good friends" he smiled. _

_"Well then I guess I can't wait to meet Blackjack" I smiled back. __"We can go after school"_

_"Great it's a date" he said then I blushed _

_"Wait I uh didn't mean it like-" _

_"it's ok" I interrupted. The bell rang "I gotta go" _

_"Wait, I need you're number" _

_"Why we have the class after this one together "_

_"I'm gonna be bored during Algebra beside if I'm gonna bug you for the rest of you're life, or mines whichever ends first, I need your number"_

_"Ugh fine" I wrote it on a napkin_

_"hey, where'd everyone go? "_

_"Come on Percy, we're late"_

_End of Flashback_

When I got home, I heard a female voice that was so utterly familiar it gave me chills up my spine. I opened the door so fast I almost tripped over the Welcome mat.

"Mom!"

"Annabeth, darling! Is that any way to treat your mother?" She opened her arms out for a hug but I didn't respond.

"Very well" she smoothed over her jeans and sat down. "We have company, I trust that you've met Luke before."

The Devil himself got up and shook my hand "Always a pleasure Annabeth." He smirked.

Malcolm was sitting across from them in a recliner, he was gritting his teeth which scared me the most. Let me explain, Malcolm is the most calm guy you will ever meet but he is pretty scary when he gets mad and he never EVER gets mad unless it's a pretty good reason.

"Well no use beating around the bush. Annabeth, as you know your birthday is coming up soon and seeing that you don't have an escort I've made an arengement with young Luke here..." She rambled on but I couldn't hear her after that. My head was ringing and saying Red Alert! Red Alert! RED ALERT!

"Mother," Malcolm said "I believe that Annabeth is old enough and smart enough to choose her own escort."

"Nonsense, Annabeth is more than happy-"

I interrupted my mother "But I am old enough mother, I can make decisions on my own"

"But you don't even have a date!" My mom suddenly shouted, and that was the last straw. You know when you're parents decide you're future before you're born. They don't even realize it until they're telling you what a great princess you'll be. My mother didn't even want me to be next in line and she spent all her time grooming Malcolm to take over. After he refused, she tried to drill everything into my head. I wanted to do this so I can make my own mark on the world, give people their chance to speak there voice. I love my mother, I really do. But I don't like the idea of her pushing me to become something I'm not.

"Who says I don't!" I shouted louder than I meant too.

"Oh please!" Luke said getting up, "Who would be so unfortunate as to date you, _Princess._" He snarled the last part.

Malcolm got up but I motioned for him to sit down "Certantly not you, You will not disrespect me especially in my own home or in front of my own family." I grabbed his arm and pulled it back behind his back and secured his other arm behind his back, Master Chiron would have been proud. "You're forgetting that I have a boyfriend who will happily kick you're butt that is if I don't beat him to it, is that clear?"

"Crystal" He choked out. Malcolm opened the door and I kicked Luke out, Literally! Into the street and everything, is it too much to hope for a nice bus to run him over?

My mother was there on the living room pacing, Uh OH. It means she's thinking and that means not only is she processing what I just did instead of yelling at me. She usually forgets faster when she yells.

"Annabeth do you realize what you just did?" My mother asked

"Kicked a sneaky, heartless, chauvinist"

"Annabeth!" my mother said in her warning tone "He is a fine young man and powerful too, he just lost his temper-"

"And probably his butt bone."

"Annabeth! We can call him, you can just apologize for your importune outburst-"

"INportune Outburst!"

"Annabeth! I need you to work with me here! We can come out of this if we play it right-"

"If we play this right! Is that what my life is?! Some gamble? What is this the 18th century?! Mother, I'm smart and capable of doing things on my own! I can rule alone and maybe-"

"Maybe nothing! You're party is now under my control!"

"But-"

"No Buts! You will marry that boy so help me! That is an oath!"

"There are ways around oaths!" With that I stormed out. I was about to walk out the door, in mid-October without a jacket, and a phone, or my house keys. Just to show you how distracted I was. Anyway Malcolm grabbed my arm before I could run out. He had my cell phone and my black coat. He handed me them hugged me and said, "Be back by tomorrow night or I'll have the FBI send a search party"

I was just walking without a real purpose until Thalia called me. Shoot! I completely forgot that today was our usual Friday night sleepover.

"Hey Annabeth, why aren't you here?"

"Thalia, I'm just kinda off right now"

"Hey are you ok? Do you want to come over or should I just cancel and we can spend the night togethere just the 2 of us?"

I suddenly got a really desperate idea to save my party, it was risky and ideotic but it was all I had. "Thalia don't cancel, I have a plan to solve my issue..." I told her what happened with my mom.

"God that's awful, but I don't get how I can help"

"Just don't cancel the sleepover but invite the guys, I need them there."

"Jason invited the guys for a sleepover but you're scaring me. Annabeth what are you going to do?

"You'll see" and I hung up

It was time for the ultimate reveal...

* * *

_**And that's the end, sorry for the cliffhanger but it was necessary I'll see what I can do for tomorrow but no promises! Remember to Read Thalia's Fleece!**_

_**~Lisa**_


End file.
